


And the Lord said, Why are you crying out?

by MohnblumenKind



Series: the White Eagle and the White Knight [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Bible Quotes, Experimental Style, Historical References, Hurt, M/M, Quotations, Religion, Religious Guilt, Shame, Violence, Waterboarding, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohnblumenKind/pseuds/MohnblumenKind
Summary: Poland is in pain and struggles and he tries to comfort himself with verses from his beloved Bible. Will that work out?





	And the Lord said, Why are you crying out?

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** because this is very experimental. I wanted to write Liet/Pol fluff, but then I started some cute Pol/Pru (because there needs to be more of that pairing) and then I‘ve accidently read some very artistic fic about Tony Stark ([here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815434)) and together with WW2 and the Bible this happened. I‘ve never written a fic that happened so much by accident and yet was so much work!  
>  **Disclaimer** because roughtly half of the text are quotes from the Bible. Sometimes I changed them a little bit, but usually I tried to keep the lines more or less intact. I tried marking all the lines, but that really destroys the visuals. And I used an online Bible, so it is not the Catholic version whose words Poland would use but I hope it is close enough.

Poland tried to breathe  
                                    he tried  
                                                  _tried_  
                                                          he really did  
  
but it did not work.  
  
There was water in his eyes, his hair, his lung.  


He could not breathe  
hands held him  
down

He tried to breathe.

And the Lord said to Moses

covered by the deep waters:  
      like a stone _he_ went down under the waves.  
  
And when Moses' hand was stretched out over the sea  
      the Lord sent destruction  
  
water that clashed above  
  
drowning all  
  


And the Lord said

no escape  
  
_no escape, no air_  
  


The Lord said

Let your rod be lifted up and your hand stretched out over the sea, and it will be parted in two; and the children of Israel will go through on dry land.  
  
But the water came flooding back  
  
again  
  
and again  
  
until he could not breathe anymore.

  


And the Lord said to Moses, Why are you crying out to me?

  
because there is so much pain  
  


And the Lord said, Why are you crying out?

  
there is no air  
  


Why are you crying? 

  
I can‘t see  
  
I can‘t breathe  
  
I can‘t struggle anymore  
  


Why are you crying? Go forward.

  
I can‘t  
  
please help me!  
  
  
  


His head was lifted above the tub filled with water for a moment, his lungs clenched and burned and he tried desperately to catch a breath, shuddering, trembling.

And the Lord said to Noah

And I will keep in mind the agreement between Me and you and every living thing; and never again will there be a great flow of waters causing destruction to all flesh.  
  
Yet the hands pressed him down again and there was water everywhere, in his face, in his lungs, _again_  
  
his lungs were on fire  
  
Isn‘t that strange that there was water everywhere and yet there was fire in his lungs?

  


And the Lord said

I will send rain on the earth for forty days and forty nights,  
      for the destruction of every living thing  
  
_please safe me_ , for I am good and just.  
  
Noah had grace in the eyes of God.  
      Because he was an upright man and without sin.  
  
The waters came  
  
and took all the air away

  


The Lord said, Come.

And Peter got out of the boat, and walking on the water, went to Jesus.

But when he saw the wind he was in fear and, starting to go down,  
he gave a cry,  
saying,  
Help,  
Lord.

  
And the waters overcame everything on the earth  
  
and there was no air  
                             and his lungs were on fire  
                                                                and his body hurt so much  
  
and he gave a cry  
  
_Help, Lord_  
  
but it was silenced by the water all over him.  
  
Maybe he had not been an upright man and without sin?  
  
And destruction came on every living thing moving on the earth  
  
Everything on the dry land,  
                                    in which was the breath of life,  
                                                                                  came to its end.  
  


The Lord said, It came to its end.

  


* * *

  


Poland woke up. He must be awake because he could feel the pain. His lungs still burned, his clothes were wet. He felt cold stone in his back. Maybe he laid on the floor?  
“Now, tell me, where are your companions hiding?“ The familiar voice was a sneer.  
“I don‘t know,” Poland answered. He did not even open his eyes. Why should he? There was still water dripping from his face.  
  
A hand grabbed him and there was water all over again.  
But only for a moment.  
“Where are they hiding?“ the other repeated.  
  
_Help, Lord, please safe me._  
  
“I don‘t -“ Poland was cut off by a blow. Changing tactics? He thought bitterly. He would be amused if there would not be so much _pain_.  
“Polen, _where are they_?“ Every word was stressed.  
Poland was quiet for a while, then: “May the Lord be judge between me and you,” he mumbled, opened his eyes to look at the albino, leaning over the tub of water, the sleeves tucked up, his arms wet, the red eyes narrow.  
“You dare to quote the Bible in my face?“ Prussia hissed.  
“Obviously I have to since you seem to have forgotten all about it,” the blond answered. Even though his lungs protested, he enjoyed talking as long as he was not forced to spill out secrets of his Underground State or the resistance groups.  
“Shouldn‘t he have kept you from falling into my hands?“ the albino smirked, seemingly rather interested in a conversation about faith now.  
“Like Job I won‘t abandon God in the hour of darkness when evil befalls me,” Poland told him. He did not know what to expect. To have a normal conversation with a madman? To talk about a belief they shared – used to share – when the other was prepared to burn the whole of Europe?  
But breathing air and not fire was nice for a change, even if it meant looking at the other man that he had learned to loath so much.  
Obviously, the other had become tired of the topic of their conversation and rather continued to dunk him into water, asking about his resistance fighters over and over again.  
  
And the waters of heaven overcame everything on the earth.

  
  


###### 

  


And the Lord said to Satan

He still keeps his righteousness, though you have been moving Me to send destruction on him without cause.  
  
  
Oh no.  
  
He would not beg. Not to him.  
  
In the end, he was begging  
  
and screaming  
  
and crying, sobbing.  
  
The tears on his face felt as if it was water that tried to drown him.

And the Lord said to Satan, Have you taken note of my servant?

But at first, he would not beg.  
  
“Don‘t you think that you‘ll get away,” the voice hissed in his ear, a hand clenched in his hair, forcing his head back.  
  
“Fuck you,” Poland spat. He would not yield.  
  
That did not impress Prussia the slightest. “This time, you won‘t get away from me,” he whispered, a dark promise. “No one is coming to save you, not your precious heathen and not your hero from overseas.“ There was spite in his voice. It was dangerously low.  
  
Poland did not think of correcting him about Lithuania being a Christian – what _you_ do has nothing to do with Christianity – and his relationship to the brunette in general. They had fought recently and the other had forsaken him, his sweet, kind Lithuania. He would not achieve anything with mentioning it. So instead he kept quiet and used his energy for trying to force his hair free.

And the Lord said to Satan, See, I give all he has into your hands

Poland struggled against the grip. The Germans had seized his cities, had chased his loyal army aboard and in the underground, had occupied his land, were killing his children. But he fought. Of course he would. As long as there was life in him he would.  
  
“Stop fighting!“ Prussia hissed, clearly annoyed now.  
  
Poland felt oddly reminded of a different time, maybe a century ago, maybe more. He did not recall it clearly, it was all too blurry. He had fought Prussia for years, centuries, eons.

And Job said  
I have no peace, no quiet, and no rest;  
                                                      nothing but pain comes on me.

"You will bend to my will,” Prussia then said.  
  
No, was what Poland thought immediately.  
  
And then the other tugged at his clothes, his trousers and _no!_ was now forcefully screamed.  
  
He had said he would not beg. 

And the Lord said to Satan, See, he is in your hands

Prussia tore his clothes and gripped his cock and Poland struggled, now not just fueled with distaste and hate but with fear and utter terror.  
  
The other man started to jerk him off, smirking at the effect it clearly had on the blond.  
Poland fought it, desperately, but it was a fight already lost before it had started and for a moment the overwhelming fear was replaced by shame, so deep he imagined he could drown if he submerged in it.  
And then he wished the water back so that it would be the destruction of every living thing.  
  
But Prussia would not let him go, he would make sure Poland was with him, leaving him no chance to hide, to escape.  
  
His whole body trembled violently when he finally came.  
  
_You will bend to my will_  
  
“Your body is mine. Your mind is mine. You belong to me,” the albino told him.  
  
There was a throbbing ache and his whole body burned with an intense pain when Prussia entered him, using him rough and without hesitation.  
  


And the Lord

The Lord had chosen Noah as the only just among the unjust, and he had passed the cup. Angels were send to protect Lot and blessed Abraham and his children. Chosen and marked with the blood of the lamb, while others perished.

And the Lord said, Why are you crying out?

Because the wife had looked back and was turned into a pillar of salt. And the tears on his face were like the pillar, testifying the inferno they witnessed. And the sign made of blood did not protect him from the angels of death that roamed the land to kill the firstborn. And the hand did not reach him while drowning in the storm.

Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I will fear no evil,  
for you are with me

_If God is with us, then who is against us_

Where were his angels?  
His hussars with their wings like flying saviors?  
For a moment he forgot that he had lost them centuries ago.  
He could almost hear their battle cry and felt the air and earth tremble like thunder under their horses and wings. And the enemy would yield in terror, fear in their eyes.  
But the wings were broken.  
Godforsaken  
  
_If God is with us, then who is against us_  
  
When God was not with him, with whom He was?  
  
In the end, he begged and he sobbed.  
  
Please stop, he said.  
  
_please_  
  
Over and over.  
  
Like a prayer. It remained unheard.  
  
A broken plea, a broken prayer. To God or Satan, he did not know anymore.  
  
Finally, in the end, Prussia groaned in his climax and lifted himself off of him. The world around Poland blurred and became dark. And there was darkness so thick he could almost touch it.

  


The Lord said, It came to its end.

  
  
  


* * *

  


When he woke up he was alone in the darkness. The floor was cold and wet and Poland wished, _pretended_ , it would be water.  
And he still tried to pray, because that was what he had learned. What had always comforted him.  
  
Our Father who art in heaven  
  
known words, safety.  
  
and forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us _no, no, no_  
  
he would not, _could_ not

  


And the Lord said to Adam

Where are you?

  


And Prussia had said

Where are they?

  


And he said

I was full of fear, because I was without clothing:  
and I kept myself from your eyes.

  
He was so full of fear and pain and shame. And he would _not_ forgive.  
  


And the shame burned like water in his lungs,  
                                                      like fire in his body,  
                                                                        like ash in his mind.

  


And the Lord said

Let him among you who is without sin be the first to send a stone.  
  
And Noah threw the first stone  
      Because he was an upright man and without sin.  
  
And Lot would throw the next stone  
      Because he was the one upright in the city of sinners.  
  
The stone hit him directly in his face  
  
but maybe that was just the stone floor when Poland finally collapsed again and curled tightly into himself, trembling, oh so much afraid.  
  
And he fell silent.

  
  


###### 

  


He was alone.  
There was darkness.  
And in the darkness he could hear people scream.  
They screamed and pleaded and cried.  
And they prayed.

And the Lord said, Why are you crying out?

They prayed for help and salvation.  
  
And at the sound of their weeping the agreement which God had made with His children came to His mind.  
  
And Poland prayed for his children, for all of them, that they might be saved even if he wasn‘t. For France and England and Lithuania, sweet Lithuania, that at least they would survive this hell.  
  
And the Lord made up for all his losses, after he had made prayer for his friends.  


The Lord said to Job

Get your strength together like a man of war  
  


And Moses said  
The Lord is my strength and my strong helper, He has become my salvation: He is my God and I will give Him praise and I will give Him glory.

And Job bowed his head in faithful sorrow.

And Peter followed dutifully.

And Noah sprung to action.

And Judith killed the man. 

Faithful and loyal and so very brave.  
  
Poland leaned forward in the darkness. He could hear too much, see too much. The door was not closed completely. He could almost not believe it. But Jod had endured all that loss…  
  
and the Lord's blessing was greater on the end of Job's life than on its start  
  
because he had been a true believer, a follower through all deeds.

And the Lord said, O man of little faith, why were you in doubt?

Poland stood up, unsteady and weak, but determined. With a few steps he was at the door, pushing it open softly, quietly. Light fell into the dark room.  
He waited for some seconds. Did anyone notice him?  
There was no movement, no sound – except for those that prayed and cried and – so he stepped out of the room, swiftly and unseen.

And the Lord saw that the sin of man was great on the earth. And the Lord had sorrow because He had made man on the earth, and grief was in His heart.

Poland did not like leaving his children here, alone. But he had to. Fighting for them had relocated abroad. He would join his Underground State in London, fighting alongside England against his enemy. He would spring to action, would kill his enemy. For all the loss and destruction had to stop.  
He would be the angel of death, bringing destruction from above. The wide skies would rain with red blood and bright fire and black tar. And it would be just.  
  
Then the Lord sent fire and flaming smoke raining down from heaven.  
  
And He sent destruction on those towns, with all the lowland and all the people of those towns and every green thing in the land.  
  
And Poland was His reaping angel with wings of steel and an engine roaring in the skies.  
  


And the Lord said, Why are you crying out? Go forward.

  
Go forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is very experimental, I like to know if it makes any sense to you? I took my time puzzling out how the Bible quotes would fit but that doesn‘t mean anyone else will be able to understand this. So please tell me if it worked for you!
> 
> There are historic references in here, but I refrain from giving you the explanations since there are so few. Instead down there are the Bible quotes and references.  
> You‘ll see most of it is Moses and Noah because they had a thing with water. And later Job and Lot because the first gets haunted by Satan (for no reason whatsoever) and the second is part of the story about Sodom (and that is oddly fitting).  
> The quotations in the order they appear:
> 
>  **Title:** Part of Exodus 14:15
> 
>  **First part**  
>  Exodus 14:26 and 15:5 and 14:27 and 14:16 and 14:15  
> Genesis 9:15 and 7:4 and 6:8 and 6:9 and 7:10  
> Matthew 14:29-30  
> Genesis 7:19 and 7:21 and 7:22  
>  **after waking up**  
>  I Samuel 24:12 and 24:15  
> Genesis 7:19
> 
>  **Second part**  
>  Job 2:3 twice and 1:12 and 3:26 and 2:6  
> Genesis 7:4  
> Lot in general: Genesis 19  
> Abraham in general: Genesis 18  
> Marked doors: Exodus 12:7/12:13/12:23  
> Exodus 14:15  
> Pillar of salt (Lot): Genesis 19:26  
> Firstborn: Exodus 11:5  
> Matthew 14:31  
> Psalm 23:4  
> “If God is with us, then who is against us“ = Si Deus nobiscum, quis contra nos (the motto of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth)  
> Genesis 7:22  
>  **after waking up**  
>  our father (the core prayer for Christians), somehow Matthew 6:9–13  
> Genesis 3:9 and 3:10  
> John 8:7  
> Genesis 6:9
> 
>  **Third part**  
>  Exodus 14:15 (again) and 2:24  
> Job 42:10 and 40:6  
> Exodus 15:2  
> Judith in general: Book of Judith (only Catholics and Orthodox have it)  
> Job 42:12  
> Matthew 14:31  
> Genesis 6:5 and 6:6 and 19:24 and 19:25  
> Exodus 14:15 (again)


End file.
